Kako Ni Modotte
by YukiroKanesaka-chan
Summary: Hinata had died because of protecting Naruto. Kako Ni Modotte is the jutsu name to travel back in time. Will Naruto manage to change the future and Save Hinata? NaruHina. SasuSaku later.
1. To the Past

Chapter post on Saturday, March 22, 2014

"**Bijuu speaking"**

"Normal speaking"

'**Bijuu thought'**

'Normal thought'

(author notes)

[jutsu name]

Kako ni Modotte

"RRaaaahhh!" a teenage boy with spiky hair lunch an attack. "Fuuton:Rasen-shuriken!". There's a dead silence. "Naruto-kun!" a certain indigo haired teenage girl with pale lavender eyes shout. "You can't run anymore" said a spiky dark brown hair with purple ripple water pattern eyes said. Some chains with purple glow appear from the ground. "Argh!" and then it puff of smoke. 'Kage bunshin, ka?' Madara thought. "Rasengan!" Naruto shout. "Aaakkhhh" Madara choughing with some blood. "RRAaaa!". Madara ready to punch Naruto, 'God! I can't move!'. 'No!'. "Hinata!".

"Jūho Sōshiken! [Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists ]". "Kaiten!" 'the punch is to strong'. "Naruto-kun! I can't hold it much longer. Please run!". "But….!", "Onengai Naruto-kun". "Hinata, why?" "You know why Naruto-kun, because I love you!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Please run Naru-kun". "Take care". When she was sure that Naruto has gone, she thought 'goodbye Naruto-kun'.** "**Hakke Tamashī tanken [Eight Trigrams: Soul Dagger".Before it end, Madara's hand pierce trough her heart .

'Hinata… no, Hina-chan'. "I'll go back and check on her". Than Naruto goes to Hinata. "Hinata!". No answers. "Hina-chan?". He sees her laying on the ground with a pool of blood. "Hinata? Oi, Hinata wake up". Naruto's eyes starting to waters. "She is dead and you know it, now prepare to go with her!"

Naruto finds himself in a sewer with the gate open and he saw Kurama sad with a sad expression. "Is it over? Did we lose?". Ask Naruto in a lifeless tone. **"Kit…".** "We're lose aren't we?". "Hinata is dead isn't she?". **"Yes… but I have an idea". **" About what?". **"To save this and your ****precious**** people".**"What is it?". **"To go back to the past…"**. "Huh?". **"As I said, we go back to the past. We change the bad things to be good and something like that. I have a jutu that can do it. Do you want it?"** "Yes!". **"Ok, this jutsu called ****Kako ni modotte no jutsu(I made that jutsu it will be on the jutsu list on the AN), just do the hand seal mith my chakra, got it?".** "Yosh!". "**Ok then, let's do it, this is the hand seal".** Said Kurama while Naruto perform the jutsu. **"Ushi, tora, inoshishi, hebi, saru, usagi, Kako ni modotte no jutsu!"** And there is a very bright flash of light.

Jutsu list:  
-Kako ni modette no jutsu : Back to the past

I know it short but don't worry it's only the prologue. Oh, and I'm very if my spelling is bad, I'm an Indonesian.

YK – chan : Yosh minna! It's done!

Naruto :Hina-chan die?! Nnnnnnnnooooooooo!

YK – chan : Don't worry about that she will be alive

Naruto : Oh good. I thought I lost her…

Both : R&R please!


	2. At the Council

**Joker Kane: Thanks bud**

"**Bijuu speaking"**

"Normal speaking"

'**Bijuu thought'**

'Normal thought'

(author notes)

[jutsu name]

Chapter 2

There's a bright flash of light. When Naruto open his eyes, he sees his father. "Naru-chan…"a women with long red hair said. "I'm so sorry Naruto-chan." Naruto look around. He finds himself on an altar with some candles. He also see his parents got stab by Kurama's nail. "Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going to put Hakke Fuin[eight signed seal]. I want to put some of my chakra to Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say."Minato said.

"Naru-chan, don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bath everyday and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need lots of friends. Juat a few… Ones you can really really trust. Okaa-chan wasn't vary good at it. But keep up your studies and practice your ninjutsu har**d**. Remember that everyone has weaknesses and strength. So don't get to depressed if you can't get something well. Respect your teacher and upperclassmen at academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful of lending and borrowing money. Put your missions wages into your saving account. No alcohol until you're twenty. To much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another prohibition is women. I'm a women so I don't know much about this but, all you need remember is that this world is made up of men and woman. So it's natural to take interest in girl. But don't get hooked on bad women. Fine someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-senei dattebane. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face a lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have a confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much, oh so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I cold stay with you longer. Aishiteru yo(I love you). Minato gomen(sorry) I used up your time." Kushina said

"Oh, it's okay. Naruto, Tou-san message to you is… I guess it's the same as your nagging mother." Minato closed his eyes and then said "Hakke Fuin[eight signed seal]"

Naruto froze at the moment. 'Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? Noo!' Naruto can't watch this. His parents just dying in front of him. How can he watch his parents dying? Naruto feel something burn on his stomach skin. He started to lost consciousness. His energy left and he fell asleep 'no…' It was his last thought that moment.

He opened his eyes again. 'Where am i?'. "Why don't we just kill the demon?!" said a man. Homura. 'I think this is the council room.' "Just kill the demon already!" said an old women. Koharu. "We can't kill the boy. Minato's last wishes is to make him a hero! And, if we kill the boy, the kyuubi will be free again!". 'Sandaime ojiji' thought Naruto sadly. "Than why don't i train him? He can join my ROOT organization." "NO Danzo, I will not let you to have Naruto in your ROOT"

'I… think I feel being watch by someone… Who is it?'. Naruto looked around. 'Who is that man.. wait, isn't he is Hina-chan's tou-san? Why he is staring at me?'. "I wan't to teach him". 'What the-?!' "No Hiashi-sama, you probably will make him your servent." Said one of the council. "Then I, Nara Shikaku will teach Naruto for strategic in battle." Said Shikaku. "I, Hyuga Hiashi, will teach Naruto in taijustsu style.". "I, Aburame Shibi, will teach Naruto to speak with nature and long range battle."."I, Akimchi Choza will also teach Naruto in close range battle." "I, Inuzuka Tsume, will teach Naruto about teamwork.". "I Yamanaka Inoichi will teach Naruto about mind control." "So it settled then, Naruto will be study under clan heads. Anybody want to say something?" Ask Sandaime. Many of the council want to protest. But Hiashi cut in. "He is indeed Yondaime's son isn't he?" Every council that want to protest shut their mouth immediately. "Yes, he also the last member of the Uzushiogakure as the homeland of Uzumaki clan. All of this information is SS-class rank secret. The only information that is okay to spread is that Naruto is the last member of Uzumaki clan. Dismissed!"

'What… happened?' "I think it's because our purpose is good. So the Jikan no Kami (god of time )agreed with us." 'That is….great. Super and super very great.' **"I wan't to sleep kit. Good night"** 'Good night ni-san'

YK – chan :wew! Finally…  
Naruto : That's not what I expected. But that is… awesome.  
**Kurama : Nii-san?**  
YK – chan : well yes, in my story you're his brother figure besides Iruka-sensei.  
**Kurama : cool..**  
YK – chan : I'm very tired. Bring me sake please!  
Naruto : No! you are only 12 years and 4 months years old. No alcohol until you are 20. My mother sais that!  
YK – chan : I know I know. I only kidding. Don't take me to seriously.  
Naruto : *Hit YK-chan on the head.*  
YK – chan : *unconscious*  
**Kurama: Dear readers, you can give some of the ideas for the story!**  
Naruto : review please


	3. Hinata's and Kurama's familly

"**Bijuu speaking"**

"Normal speaking"

'**Bijuu thought'**

'Normal thought'

(author notes)

[jutsu name]

*doing something/sound*

Desclaimer : I don't own Naruto exept Karumi, Nourito, Nayumi, Motouga, and Murinai. 

* * *

Chapter 2 / Chapter post on 27/3/2014.

* * *

*yawn* 'mmm, quite a good sleep. I wonder where Sandaime jii-chan bring me too?' He looked around. 'hm? This place, it's amazing!' There's some baby boy stuff. This room has wardrobe, bathroom and some other stuff. * knock*knock* *open door sound* "Hello Naru-chan, do you sleep well?"said a mowen 'Who is she? She had byakugan. Wait… She looks like Hina-chan!' "Hello Naru-chan, I'm Hinata's mother although she is not born yet.. Do you sleep well?" Naruto see her. After that he nodded. "Wow, you sure really smart boy isn't you? Can nod before even a week old. You're at the Hyuga compound now. I think my husband want to see you."  
"Hiashi-kun" Hiashi saw his wife holding a baby boy. "This is Naru-chan" said Hitomi while handing Hiashi the boy. Hiashi staared at the blond baby. He smiled sadly. Remembering Minato. " He looks so much like him." "Are you talking about Minato-kun? Naruto is his son isn't he?" Asked Hitomi. "How do you know?" Ask Hiashi surprise. "Oi Hiashi – baka, Kushina is my best friend you know. So she told me too!" "…right I forget it" "Hiashi nii-sama?" "Hizashi? Is that you?" "Yes, Hiashi nii-sama, can I come in?" "Sure."  
"You can drop the formalities now. What are you doing?" "Just come to check you nii-san…. Who is that baby?" "Hm? Oh, this. This is Naruto. He is…" "Minato's son, anyway, why is he here?" "well…"

Flashback  
"Dismissed." "Hai!" "…" "…" "What are you doing here Hiashi-san?" "Well… Sandaime-sama, I would like to have Naruto to live at our compound." "Why so?" "Well, you see, Naruto is me and Hizashi's best friend son. "So, I think it's better if Naruto live at our compound. Is it okay?" Hiashi ask. "Can you make sure that he is safe?"Sandaime ask. Hiashi only nod. "Very well than Hiashi-san you can take Naruto. Just be sure that he is safe. I was about to search where he will live, but than you come. Thank you" said Sandaime. "Hai, arigatougozaimasu." "Dissmised." "Hai."  
"…..So, that's why he's here." "I see, so that's why." Hizashi reply. "Since when did you have such a good heart. I thought that you didn't have emotion." Ask Hitomi innocently. Hizashi smirk and Hiashi hung his head in defeat.

Flashback end

'So that's why we are here. What do you think nii-chan?' **"Well, I think that's good. Remember that don't make them inconvenience." Kurama said. **'Understand nii-chan.' Answer Naruto. 'Ne, nii-chan.' "What is it?" Kurama's brotherly figure show up. 'I just meet my parents not even until a day in the past time. 'I also see my parents some minuets 2 days ago. Why did I miss them already?' said Naruto to Kurama. "I think it's because family's bonds." Was his answer. 'How do you know?' **"Come on, you think I did not have family? I also have it. I'm the oldest son. Karumi is my first sister. Nourito is my first brother. Nayumi is my second sister. Matouga is my second brother. And Murinai is my third sister."**(Those are my OC). 'Wow… how big your family is. It must be fun to have brothers and sisters right? What are their personality?'** "To answer your question, sometimes it's fun but sometimes it isn't. You know, Brothers and sisters thing. And second, Karumi is always happy and her chakra also bright. When Karumi is hyperactive, she can be as hyperactive as you. Nourito is always giving congrates and ****encouragement, ****really caring and kind. Nayumi's personality is always polite to other kitsunes. She always bow to those who is older than her. Matouga is always so serious in many subject. I can tell it when he was on kitsune academy. Always serious unlike you. Murinai always had some reasons to many things, like, why she do it or why she kill. Always think before act. Karumi is close to me, Nourito to Nayumi, and Motouga to Murinai."** 'I see, that is great to have family.'There's shadow under his eyes 'I wish I colud be like you, have a big family. Not all alone like this.' Kurama wrap his tails to comfort Naruto (Sorry, forgot to mention that Naruto already opened Kurama's cage. Why did the cage closed? Because Minato just sealed it after Naruto got back.). **"You are not alone, I'm here remember?"** said Kurama in caring tone. 'Thanks Kurama – nii' **"Welcome kit" said Kurama.  
** "Naruto… Oi Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Sorry Naruto, but we are… Huh? Why did Naruto's eyes looks like he already had many sadness and war?" Ask Hizashi. "You are right" Said Hiashi. "Definitely" Hitomi continue. "Naruto are you alright?" Ask Hitomi in motherly tone and worried. Naruto put an acting. He yawn and close his eyes. "Just let him rest" Say Hiashi. Hizashi and Hitomi nodded. "Very well then, I want to do my studies again nii-san " "Okay, see you later." Hizashi bowed and leave the room.

* * *

YK – chan : That's a long chapter.  
Naruto : I never knew that Kurama-nii had family before.  
**Kurama : I miss 'em**  
YK – chan : Don't worry, you'll meet 'em although I don't know when.  
**Kurama : Yahoo!**

* * *

**Review pleaseee! **


End file.
